


Indulging In Special Emotions On A Special Day

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Makoto and Haru spend time together on Haru's birthday.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Kudos: 13





	Indulging In Special Emotions On A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (as of posting this, early) Birthday Haru!

Makoto pressed her lips against Haru’s, kissing her softly as her hands drifted gently across her smooth, naked body. She was wearing the lingerie Makoto painstakingly saved money for, the fine red silk shining against her pale skin, hugging snugly around her curves. Haru had insisted Makoto she didn’t need to get her a gift on her birthday, that all she needed was the presence of her girlfriend. But Makoto bought it anyway, always willing to go above and beyond what was expected of her. An overachiever in every respect; even when it came to their relationship.

Not that Haru minded of course. Though she expected nothing more than her girlfriend to be her true self, she did find some joy in being treated to unexpected gifts from Makoto, loving how she always picked out exactly what she wanted, items she never thought she would have even thought. Another kiss between them, Haru nipped softly on Makoto’s lower lip, Makoto gasping in satisfaction as her hand dragged slowly down to her aching crotch. The brunette pulled away, her beautiful red eyes sparkling with love and hunger, Haru aware as to what she was thinking, her eyes said it all before she could even utter the words on her tongue.

“Please, Mako-chan,” Haru cooed, face flustered with yearning, her delicate hand slipping under the band of her panties, “I can’t wait any longer. Please eat me out,”

Another, hungrier kiss from Makoto, unrestrained and passionate, clasping her hands around her wide hips she trailed down her generous kisses down across her body. With each peck, each suckle against her body Haru couldn’t help but gasp, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to indulge in the peculiar sensations of Makoto’s lips around her flesh. A kiss above her crotch, Makoto’s fingers curled and pulled against the band of her panties, peeling it down Haru’s thighs and gently licked the flushed nub.

“Mmmm Mako!” Haru squeaked, biting her finger gingerly while Makoto continued to lap hungrily against her clit. Each time she dragged against the sensitive nub Haru’s pants grew quicker, more heated. Makoto felt Haru’s fingers comb through her hair, dragging her further into her increasingly wet cunt, and Makoto allowed her to pull her closer as she kept her feverish pace. Further and further Makoto pushed herself with her devotion; licks became sucks, sucks became tugs, Haru’s moans echoing in her ear as she felt her legs gently wrap around her head. Makoto drew away from her flushed, throbbing clit, now dragging her tongue towards her dripping cunt. A gentle taste, before she plunged her tongue into Haru’s pussy, her scandalous act enough to make her girlfriend cum.

“Mako, Mako you’re so good,” she cried as she came onto Makoto’s face, strands of white decorating her features, yet Makoto didn’t pull away, continuing to lap up the remains of Haru’s cum, and further craved to please Haru with more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment! Criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
